1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of reinforcing a ceramic body of silicon carbide. More particularly, it relates to a method of forming silicon nitride in the surface layer of a ceramic body of silicon carbide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceramics, such as silicon nitride or carbide and alumina, are excellent materials for making machine parts. They are generally satisfactory in properties. For example, a sintered body of silicon nitride having a simple shape has a strength of at least 1 GPa. An actual machine part has, however, a complicated shape which gives it a portion or portions of unsatisfactorily low strength. The presence of any such portion limits the applicability of ceramics for making a machine part. The reinforcement of any such portion can be realized by, for example, improving the design of the part or the process for making it, or using a material of improved composition. No such prior attempt has, however, been always successful.